Vegeta visits Hogwarts
by N.V.S
Summary: This is part 3 of the 'Snape meets Vegeta' series and the last and final part. Sorry for all the waiting. ejoy.


Severus Snape meets Prince Vegeta: Vegeta visits Hogwarts.

**Finally part 3 is here. Sorry if it took a while, but I needed some ideas. Don't own anything from dbz or hp as you already know... Enjoy part 3 and please review. I can handle any kind of criticism.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midday at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was sitting in his office, when someone knocked on his door.

''Come in please.'' Dumbledore called out.

Severus Snape came inside.

''What brought you to my office Severus? Is there something you would like to tell me?'' Dumbledore asked.

**''**Obviously... Anyway I got news from you-bloody-know-who.'' Snape said.

''So you managed to convince him to get here after all Severus?''

''Indeed I have....'' Snape answered.

''Pray that he'll show up... Because if it wasn't for you, I'd prefer not to waste my precious time again paying him a visit.

''Yes I understand that Severus. I know that both of you don't really get allong fine with each other.''

''But do you perhaps know when he'll be here Severus?'' Dumbledore asked.

''No idea.....'' Snape replied. And whitout saying anything else, he walked away from Dumbledore's office.

Snape returned to his classroom in the dungeons, to resume the potions lesson.

Meanwhile back at his classroom...

''Well well well...'' Snape said sarcastically with narrowed eyes while he stopped at Longbottom's table.

''What are you think you're doing mr Longbottom, Do you call this mess an Oculus Potion?! 10 points from gryffindor!

''Sorry sir I can't help it, Potions aren't just my specialty sir!'' Neville said, while shivering out of fear.

''Is that so mr Longbottom? Perhaps we should put that on the test. From now on everytime you fail, I'll deduct extra 10 points from gryffindor. Snape spat at Neville while hanging over his table.

''Neville can't help it you greasy git!'' Harry Potter cried out at the potions professor from his table. Harry Inmediately regrets saying it, but it just slipped out.

Snape walked over to Harry's table and grabbed him by his shirt.

''Mr Potter, you're lesson is at an end. I'll expect you at 7pm at my office. The whole week, for a nice little detention. Snape hissed at Harry.

''Now get... out.''

Harry groaned and walked off.

Meanwhile, Snape turned to Hermione's table.

''Were are you glaring at mrs Granger? If you have anything to say about it, then feel free to join mr Potter.''

Hermione didn't say anything, but just looked into another direction.

''Well now... Has everyone finished his Oculus Potion?''

All students nodded.

Meanwhile at Dumbledore's office...

''It's getting late, I hope mr Vegeta shows up after all.'' Dumbledore thought, while he looked outside his windows to notice any signs of his arrival.

Finally, Dumbledore saw the first signs of an point-haired man in blue spandex who was flying in the sky. As he came closer each second, Dumbledore started to notice the moody expression on his face.

Vegeta landed somewere nearby the castle.

''Who are you, and what are you doing here?'' Hagrid asked Vegeta.

''I'm paying this crappy castle a visit, now get out of my way before I'll blast you!!!'' Vegeta shrieked.

''Wow wow wow... Easy there.'' Hagrid answered, with his hands in a defending position.

''My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the keeper of keys at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardy. Let me guide you to the entrance.'' Hagrid said while he walked with Vegeta towards the main entrance of Hogwarts.''

After a short walk, Vegeta and Hagrid arrived at the main entrance of Hogwarts.

''Here, let me open the...''

BANG!!!

Vegeta punched into the gate, and it breaks open before Hagrid could open it.

''Very well then I'll better get going, I got some work to do.'' Said Hagrid while he walked away.

Meanwhile when Vegeta was inside...

''I AM LOOKING FOR A MAN WITH BLACK SHOULDER LENGHT HAIR, AND WHO IS WEARRING A BLACK ROBE!!!'' Vegeta yelled annoyed.

Everyone looked just confused, and nobody seemed to answer, untill Vegeta heared a voice behind him.

''Oi think jeuw mean professor Snape.'' Said Harry, who was still walking away from Snape's classroom.

''I don't care whatever his bloody name is, I'm just looking for anyone who could get me there!'' Vegeta replied to Harry.

''Very well, o'll toike jeuw to his classroom. Please, follow moi.'' Harry said with Brittish accent.

Vegeta followed Harry with crossed arms and an annoyed look.

''Excuse moi, but who exactly ore jeuw sir?''

''None of your business kid.'' Vegeta Answered while they keep walking.

''Could jeuw ot least tell moi whoi you're here ot Hogwarts?'' Harry asked again.

''No I can't! Now stop asking me questions, and get me where ever I have to be! Vegeta said annoyed.

''He's just like Snape, and I wonder if both of them get allong fine.'' Harry thought.

Harry Potter and Vegeta arrived at the dungeons and they were now standing in front of Snape's classroom. Harry told Vegeta to wait outside, while he gets inside.

''Mr Potter... Didn't I told you to leave my classroom?!'' Snape inmediately spat at Harry.

''But sir, there's someone who would loike to see jeuw.''

Snape hestitated for a moment, then pushed Harry out of his way and walked out the door. He saw Vegeta standing there, who now appears to be glaring at his direction.

''Ah... mr Vegeta. The headmaster has been expecting you.'' Snape said to Vegeta.

''Get this over with, I don't have all day you know!'' Vegeta answered.

''It seems you keep your promises after all mr Vegeta, I'm impressed. You're not nearly the sentimental little child as you were last time... At least not yet.''

''Heh. I still don't like you.'' Vegeta answered.

Snape looked at Vegeta coldly, then nodded to him to follow.

Snape grabbed Vegeta by his arm, and dragged him out of the dungeons towards Dumbledore's office.

''What the.... For kami's sake I can walk myself!'' Vegeta pushed Snape away from him.

Yet again, after a small walk they appeared at the staircase of Dumbledore's office. Snape told the password and nodded to Vegeta to walk upstairs.

Whitout bouncing on the door, Vegeta gets himself inside Dumbledore's office.

A thoughtfull Dumbledore looks at Vegeta.

''Hello, good afternoon Vegeta. My name is Albus Dumbledore.''

''Tch!''

''Do you have any idea why you are here Vegeta?

''Because I need to apologize for some certain things that I did?'' Vegeta replied while he rolled his eyes.

''Yes, but not quite. I would like to talk about about some more things, but first things first.'' Dumbledore answered.

Vegeta crossed his arms again.

''Well Vegeta, I want to ask you, why you showed no respect for both my property, and staff members. Because I've noticed how you treat Hagrid, my keeper of keys.

''Because giving respect isn't in my mature.'' Vegeta answered annoyed.

''Don't fool me Vegeta. Everyone has the ability to show respect to one another, even you.'' Dumbledore Answered.

''For your information old man, I am the prince of saiyans, so everyone should respect me instead!''

''Well, that's debatable my friend. Being a prince of something doesn't make your life more valuable then others.'' Dumbledore replied.

''Look old man, I DON'T particulary care about whatever you're trying to say!'' Vegeta answered angrily.

''Vegeta, Vegeta, you have so much anger whitin you my friend. Why are you so angry?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Because I can be.'' Vegeta answered.

''That's not an Answer Vegeta.''

''You are starting to annoy me as much as that greasy haired staff member of yours old man!''

''Now now Vegeta, I'm trying to be nice here. So could you please keep it civil?''

''Tch!'' Vegeta leaned against the wall.

''Vegeta, years ago I knew a boy who made all wrong choices... Let me help you.''

''I don't want your help old man, I just want you to end this little conversation so I can leave!''

Dumbledore looked sad at Vegeta.

''Vegeta, if I see you, it reminds of a terrible fact that the dark lord has returned.''

''What the fuck?!'' Vegeta called out.

''Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and easy.'' Dumbledore continued.

''What are you babbeling about?!''

''Vegeta... Never forget, that hapiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.''

''How could you be so soft towards me, you have no idea what I have done in the past. I've done things that would shock you old man!'' Vegeta said.

''Like what, blowing up some planets? Destroying a few civilizations? I'm sorry Vegeta, but did you really meant to do that, or was it by the orders of Frieza?'' Dumbledore asked.

''What?! How do you know about that?!''

''I'm an Occlumency, Legilimency Expert. I can see into minds Vegeta. Dumbledore explained.

''For your information you old baka, in my past, it was a big deal carrying out Frieza's orders, but sometimes it was a pleasure whiping out all those whortless civilizations. I conciderd it as a distraction that I needed.'' Vegeta said.

''My dear friend Vegeta, do you even know what you are saying? I know that deep in your heart, there are alot of things you regret. You are just to... forgive me for saying the harsh truth... Proud and Arrogant. It's not a very nice reputation my friend. You need to change your attidude.''

''I'm a warrior, not a saint! I'm the prince of all saiyans, of course I should be proud of that! I have the perfect perfect attidude, and yes, I'm damn proud of it! So don't tell me what to do!''

''I'm not even trying to do Vegeta. I try to make you understand the light side. You simply don't get me in any way Vegeta. I'm afraid there's nothing more to tell you.''

''Is this were I've come for? Only to be lectured by an old fool with no regards for my royal saiyan blood?!''

''Of you go Vegeta. I'm done trying to convice you, you are just to proud, arrogant, and selfish. I'm afraid I can't help you anymore.''

''Tch!'' Vegeta crossed his arms.

''Severus!'' Dumbledore said while he looked at the door opening, and Snape appearred and dragged Vegeta out of the office by his arm.''

while they were outside the office, Vegeta inmediately pushed Snape away again.

Mr Vegeta, you have only come to dissapoint me again. Snape stated.

''I don't really care.'' Vegeta answered.

''Now... Just show me the exit before I'll blast my way out of this place!''

Snape nodded to Vegeta again to follow him. A few minutes later they arrived at the broken frontdoor of Hogwarts. Vegeta inmediately flies off the first seconds he gets in touche with the air.

''Thank Kami I'm finally done with all this bullshit. I'm forever rid of all these mess.'' Vegeta thought while he flied off towards his home again.

When Vegeta arrives he suddenly gets smacked by a frying pan while he enters his house.

''VEGETA!!! were have you been!?''

''Ouche! woman, I've been to that invitation I told you about!'' Vegeta said back.

''What invitation?!'' Bulma asked.

''Whatever... Never mind. I'm off to train because I'm falling behind, I need to catch up with that baka kakarot's training so I can finally.... kill him someday and regain my honor!''

BANG! Vegeta gets smacked again by a frying pan.

''Don't you talk to me about my friends like that! Goku is a good man!'' Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta went to train again. For a long time, Vegeta continued his regular life. Fighting villains, dealling with his woman, training with kakarot, and more. Nothing special happend untill one day Vegeta's training gots suddenly interrupted...

''Vegeta you have a visitor.'' Bulma said to Vegeta while she stood in the doorstep of the Gravity Room.

Argh! Damn fangirls again. They're visiting me everyday! Won't these humans just leave me alone?'' Vegeta complained.

''No it's not a fangirl Vegeta. It's someone else.'' Bulma said.

At this, Vegeta suddenly looks like he saw a ghost.

''WHAT?! NO! it can't be.... Not again!!!'' Vegeta thought.

''Anyway I'm going to clean the house now. The visitor is standing outside, and he's waiting for you.'' Bulma said.

''Oh and remember not to kill our quests here Vegeta!'' Bulma reminded him before she walks away.

Vegeta hestitated, he actually didn't dare to go outside. But after a few minutes, he gathered his guts and he started to walk towards the exit of the Gravity Room. His heart starts to beat harder and harder the closer he gets to the exit.

Finally when Vegeta reaches the exit....

''Feeling sentimental?'' A very familar cold voice spooked right behind him.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!'' Vegeta cried out with everything he gots, and he accidently uses all his energy to blow himself up, and he dies..... Only to be (somehow) wished back again by the dragonballs after nearly a century later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is the end of the ''Severus Snape Meets Prince Vegeta'' series. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't really mind if you actually review for #$% sake because I would like to hear your opinions.**


End file.
